Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to manage received facsimile (hereinafter, referred to as fax) data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, transferring image data (fax data) received by making use of a fax (G3 fax or Internet fax) or the like automatically to a transfer destination that is set in advance is performed. At this time, in the case where a file server is specified in advance as the transfer destination of the fax data, it is also possible to automatically store the received fax data in a folder within the file server.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-290730 has disclosed storing received fax data automatically in a folder by registering in advance information on the source of transmission of the received fax and the folder, which is the storage destination of the fax data, in association with each other. Due to this mechanism, for example, in the case where a source of transmission A and a folder A are associated with each other, and at the same time, a source of transmission B and a folder B are associated with each other, fax data received from the source of transmission A is automatically stored in the folder A and fax data received from the source of transmission B is automatically stored in the folder B, respectively.
Further, the specific example 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-69133 has disclosed the method of automatically registering a telephone number (fax number) included in a transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) signal transmitted from the fax calling side in the number registration table of the incoming call side terminal by making use of the TSI function. Furthermore, the specific example 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-69133 has disclosed the technique to check the number later in the case where there is a fax call from a communication partner other than the closed area communication partners in the operation mode (closed area communication) in which transmission and reception of faxes are performed only with specified communication partners. Specifically, the number of the source of transmission included in the TSI signal and the number registered in advance in the closed area communication partner list of the incoming call side terminal are compared and in the case where the number of the source of transmission is included within the list, the call is received and in the case where the number of the source of transmission does not exist, the action to reject the call is performed. Then, in the case of rejecting the call, the number of the caller is registered in the rejected caller's number table, and thereby, it is made possible for a user to give instructions whether to additionally add the number to the closed area communication partner list by referring to the number registered in the rejected caller's number table.
With the technique disclosed in the specific example 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-69133, the reception of the fax from the number that is not registered in the closed area communication partner list is rejected, and therefore, it is not possible to know what kind of image data is transmitted from the number of the caller. Consequently, a user is obliged to determine whether to additionally add the number to the closed area communication partner list by referring to only the number registered in the rejected caller's number table, and therefore, there is a case where the user cannot perform determination appropriately.